Lone Pirate
by CleopatraVII
Summary: Jack Sparrow is alone and contemplating suicide. Please R


A/N: First POTC fic, hope you like. Not mine, and yeah, I'm morbid ^_^

~*~*~*~

"Yo Ho, Yo ho, a Pirate's Life for me…"

Jack Sparrow sang softly into the darkness surrounding him. He sat cross-legged on the cold floor, swaying slightly, but was otherwise still. Much more still, in fact, than his friends

****

-what friends?-

would have been accustomed to seeing. One of his hands was neatly folded around the object he had picked out at the flea market, and the other was loosely finger the mouth of his nearly-empty bottle of rum. The characteristic snake-like hand movements of Captain Jack Sparrow had ceased. Many of his beloved characteristic sways, speech, and grins were gone. 

__

"We pillage, we plunder…" 

Still singing- closer to murmuring, by this point- Jack sparrow stood up, and crossed the small room to the crooked door. Anyone watching would have sworn the bedraggled man had floated through the door, which screamed on its hinges as opened it. Through and out, onto the worn deck of the Black Pearl he went. The door hesitantly closed behind him, the hinges crying out in protest again.

****

-"Jack! JACK!"-

"Wha?" Jack blurted, and spun around. 

He saw Will was standing on the edge of the Pearl, balanced precariously. Will's eyes were wide and staring at Jack, and Will's hands were clamped over his stomach. Blood poured from beneath them, staining the blacksmith's clothes and pattering softly to the deck below his feet. "Jack!" he cried again, more blood dripping.

"Bloody hell! WILL!" Jack sprinted over to his friend, arms reaching out. He bounded over, his drunken sway (as previously mentioned) completely absent. His arms groped the air for Will, but Will had disappeared, as had the puddle of blood.

__

No, Jack thought, leaning closer to examine the wood, _it's not _all _gone…_ Which was true- there was a maroon blob that was barely visible in the worn wood, but Jack's eyes, sans mascara, picked it out easily. 

Jack's eyes fixed on the stain, and he sank slowly to his knees.

~*~*~*~

An untracked amount of time later, Jack stood up, wincing at the stiffness that had settled into his knees. The former pirate captain looked around, but was greeted by the loneliness in his heart, which was verified by his eyes.

He put his hand over his eyes briefly to stem the flow the tears, and walked to the middle of the deck. Once there, Captain Jack Sparrow smiled bitterly, and surveyed his ship.

He was the only one aboard, dust covered every inch of the once-proud ship (his tracks were clearly visible in the layer of grime), and scorch marks scarred the ship's surface here and there, reminders of the final battle that wiped the life from Jack's friends and crew.

__

"Jack!" Will cried, suddenly at Jack's side. Jack quickly slew the pirate he was fighting, and turned to his friend, his brows quirked questioningly. Will took a deep breath, wiped the hair from his eyes, and said "Ana is dead, as is Gibbs, and Norrington."

Jack nodded slowly. "Add them to the toll then, mate." He said somberly.

"Listen, the crew of the Trunk's Hollow is over taking us, what can we--" Will began, but was cut off by a wild shriek.

"WILL!" 

It was Elizabeth.

Will's eyes widened, and he instantly leapt to his love's side, abandoning his questions. 

Jack closed his eyes in an attempt to banish the memory. Elizabeth had been killed from behind while Will stood guard in front of her. Will had held her in his arms, and wept openly as she died. Jack, hoping to salvage at least one friend, had joined his side and had pushed Elizabeth's body overboard. Will, full of vengeance, had stalked away as Jack did so, and began a slaughter on the opposing pirates.

__

"This bullet is not meant for you." 

Jack had said that once, upon his first meeting with Will. After killing Barbosa, Jack began using the gun full-time, finding it efficient when needed. A pirate he had been fighting had taken the pistol from Jack, and had shot Will with it. Jack slew the man before realizing what had happened.

__

"Jack…" Will called softly, sinking to the deck, his face pale from loss of blood.

Kneeling by his side, Jack had smoothed Will's hair and murmured words of comfort. Will had looked him in the eyes once more, then simply died.

And that was it.

All the other pirates were dead or had escaped (Jack strongly doubted the latter) and all of Jack's crew was dead, all slaughtered by the onslaught of evil.

Except Jack.

~*~*~*~

After finishing off his final bottle of rum, Jack pulled out the new dagger he had purchased. It glinted coldly in the setting sun, and Jack found himself staring at it for a moment, before he placed it over his muscled wrists. The cold metal seemed to nip at his skin, and Jack felt a shiver run through his spine.

A bitter smile that completely lacked humor of any kind twisted Jack's mouth, and he softly sang, "And really bad eggs…" before slitting his wrists with the dagger. 

~*~*~*~

A/N: Weird, I know. Basically, he killed himself to join up with his friends, or that's how I meant it… although who can tell what Cap'n Jack Sparrow is really doing? Please review!


End file.
